Mud Blood
by WriterBunny
Summary: Ron let the forbidden word slip from his mouth. Hermione is hurt and Ron doesn't know what to do. Don't review on if you think the characters are OOC


"WHAT DO YOU EXPECT ME FROM ME?" Ron screamed at Hermione. They were at the burrow with his family and everyone tried not to eavesdrop. Hermione cried gently as she wiped tears from her eyes. "I ASKED YOU TO MARRY ME, I TOLD YOU I WANTED TO HAVE CHILDREN. BLOODY HELL HERMIONE" Ron went up to her glared at her "You said no remember, Now you are getting jealous because I went out on a date with someone other then you" Ron hissed and Hermione slapped him and then Ron pushed her. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE, MUD BLOOD"

Hermione cried as she ran out of the room and ran right into Ginny, Hermione pushed past and down the long flight of stairs. She was crying uncontrollably and she slipped on a stair and fell awkwardly. She cried out as she curled up in a tight ball.

"Hermione, lets check your ankle out" Ginny said gently and Hermione shook her head. She moved away from Ginny and cried harder, "He shouldn't have called you that. Hermione, are you in pain" Ginny asked and Hermione nodded her head, She touched where her scar throbbed painfully, Her ankle was twisted at a weird angle. Hermione tried to stand up but sobbed as her ankle gave way beneath her. Ginny caught her and helped her sit down. "I'm going to get my mom."

OXOXO

Hermione was crying gently and Molly looked at her softly. "'Mione you're okay now.." Molly mumbled and Hermione knew she heard everything. It was kind of embarrassing to know his whole family heard. "He'll come around"

"No he won't.. He wouldn't listen and he went to call me a mud blood. He doesn't care" Hermione cried to herself and Molly hugged her gently. A knock sounded on the door post and Molly turned to see her son. Molly got up and went to the door and closed the door behind her

"Ron Weasley, You are the most stupid child I have ever raised. I did not raise you to be hateful" Molly hissed to Ron quietly. Ron lowered his eyes and Molly saw the regret.

"Mum, I was stupid, I admit that. I need to talk to her" Ron whispered and Molly shook her head. "But Mum, I need to. I have to apologize, she needs to know that I am sorry" Ron whispers, "I never meant to hurt her"

"Yeah you did, You have to leave her alone now. Give her some space" Molly mumbled and Ron huffed gently before stomping up the stairs to his bedroom, the door slamming behind him.

At dinner Hermione didn't leave the room she was in, She had to heal her ankle, it broke when she fell. But her feelings were broken also, something she couldn't heal. She traced the deep scar on her arm and cried harder when she was done.

Hermione tried not to sob to loud in case someone heard from outside, she had no idea Ron was pressing his ear up against the door and a tear slipped down his cheek, he could hear her sobs and his hand was on the doorknob. His mother called his name and he pulled away and wiped his cheek before walking to the dining room and saw the food.

All through dinner, he just picked at his food and watched as Molly walked to the bedroom Hermione was in with a plate and then walked out with it untouched. She walked up to Ron and leaned down. "You have two minutes, No more" Molly whispered and Ron got up and went to the bedroom. He saw Hermione crying on the bed and was curled up in sweats. She was tracing the scar he knew too well and he closed his eyes in regret.

"'Moine," Ron whispered and Hermione stared at him in shock, He ran a hand through his hair.

"Get out" Hermione cried and Ron's heart dropped and he knew she was done with him, Without even saying what was on the tip of his tongue, he nodded and rushed out of the room, He didn't stop until he was outside. He went to the corn field and knelt on the ground and cried out. He ruined everything, and he was stupid to think it would be so easy to fix it.

He stayed outside till it was pitch dark and Ginny came looking for him. His sister hugged him from behind and smoothed his red hair back. "You're okay," Ginny said softly and Ron shook his head.

"No I'm not" Ron mumbled, and brought his knees to his chest and Ginny hugged him tighter.

"You should go to bed, Talk to her in the morning" Ginny said gently and Ron shook his head.

"I am a screw up, I don't deserve to even think about her" Ron mumbled and Ginny sighed, she got up and helped him up though he protested. "No, I want to stay out here"

"No Ron, It gets cold. You'll freeze" Ginny said and pulled him in the house and pushed him towards the stairs, "Bed time"

OXOXO

Ron stayed in bed for most of the day and ignored all the knock on his bedroom door. He needed to be alone, didn't people understand that. He didn't dare look to see who opened the door to his room when he heard the door click open. He pulled the covers over him tighter.

"Ron" Hermione's groggy voice sounded and Ron closed his eyes tight as he tried not to make any sudden movements. He tried to act like he was sleeping. "Ron, Please."

Ron heard the tears and He gripped his blanket and felt weight shift on his bed and a small hand touch his back.

"Ginny told me what you called yourself last night" Hermione said softly and Ron moved out of her reach. "You're not a screw up, Ron. You were right I over-reacted when I saw you with someone else. I shouldn't have done that since I did say no to our relationship, what we could of have. Most of the things you said were true and the others hurt me beyond belief. But I want you back." Hermione gently whispered and Ron let go of a breath he didn't know he was holding in. Hermione laid down and hug him. She heard Ron let out a cry and He pulled away.

"No I don't deserve you." Ron exclaimed and Hermione stared at him.

"If this is about what you said, I'm over it" Hermione tried but Ron shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not over it. Something I tried for years to protect you from that word and yet I call you that. I am a horrible person and a screw up. I don't deserve anything" Ron cried himself and he felt Hermione hug him tightly, and her lips move against his. She pulled away from him but kept her grip on him. Ron cried harder and tried to pull away.

"RON STOP." Hermione yelled and he stopped and hugged back, burying his face into her neck. Hermione felt the silent tears and comforted him. Ron touched her scar on her arm and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry." Ron cried and Hermione nodded running her hands through his soft hair. She kissed him again gently and Ron responded and hugged her tighter. "I Love you"

"I love you too" Hermione whispered back to her.

OXOXO

**Sorry if this sucks. Truthfully I only like Ron and Hermione in the Harry Potter movies. Wrote this on whim of reading Ron/Hermione stories on Fanfiction and watching Ron/Hermione videos on Youtube. I really don't care if they are OOC, seriously this is FanFiction, this is how I see Ron and Hermione in this story. Don't review on if they are OOC, It gets annoying. **

**But REVIEW**


End file.
